This invention relates generally to barge navigation, and more particularly, to a determination of a configuration of a barge complex.
A barge is a large, flat-bottomed boat, designed to transport cargo. A plurality of barges, interconnected for simultaneous transport, is often referred to as a barge complex. The shape and configuration of a barge complex is dependent upon the number of barges in the complex and how they are interconnected.
Determining the configuration of a barge complex, or more specifically, the location of the corners of a barge complex, is important for barge complex navigation. Given the size of the individual barges, upwards of 175 feet by 26 feet, and the number of barges interconnected in a barge complex, often over 8 barges by 3 barges, determining the configuration may be a challenge. Knowing the location of the outside corners of a barge complex is particularly of interest while navigating through locks or under bridges. A barge complex may have only one or two feet of space on each side of the complex with which to enter a lock. A collision with a lock can damage the barges and also damage the lock, delaying lock traffic until repairs are made. Currently, overcoming these navigational challenges may be impossible in fog or other inclement weather since much of current barge navigation relies on sight. Often, workers are positioned at each corner of a barge complex and transmit estimates regarding the position of the corners with respect to a bridge or lock to the operator of the tow boat. This requires multiple workers and adequate visibility. Barge complexes are frequently forced to delay or interrupt a trip to wait for fog or other inclement weather to pass. This is not only an inconvenience, but also a financial detriment.